Snow White's Past
by MusicLover890
Summary: Snow White's life before the movie.
1. Chapter 1: The Life Before

A happy moment, now gone, now lost.

* * *

"Snow White!" my father called. I giggled and rushed into his arms. He lifted me off the ground. "How's my darling little girl?"

"Daddy!" I squealed. I hugged him tightly and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. My mother came outside with a smile on her face.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it, honey?" she asked my father. My father had been away on a business trip, he'd been gone for quite a while. He'd even missed my birthday!

"Guess how old I am, daddy?"

"How old?"

"Five!"

"We have a lot of catching up to do," my mother said.

* * *

My father tucked me into bed. "Goodnight, my angel." I yawned and snuggled into my sheets. He left my room and shut the door. Everything was peaceful.

An hour later, a scream rang through the castle. My eyes shot open.

"Mom?" I called out. My father ran in and he picked me up.

"Snow, be quiet," he whispered in my ear. I trembled with fear, and curled closer to my dad. He carried me to my closet. He pulled out of the bricks and there was a secret room behind the closet. "Stay in here until I come back. Understand?" I nodded and he put the brick back.

It was cold and dark inside the secret room. I whimpered, but tried to control it. Dad had told me to be quiet. I felt my eyes getting heavy. I laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

My father shook me awake. "Snow? Dear?"

"Dad? Is Mom okay?" I asked him. He grew silent. He looked down at the floor.

"Snow, I'm sorry, but Mommy's gone."

"Gone? Like on a trip?"

"No, you know how grandfather lay still in his coffin?"

"You said he'd, 'passed on?'"

"Yeah, well, that same things happened to your mother."

"I can't see her anymore? Like grandfather?" I asked. My father hugged me and cried into my shoulder. I didn't understand what was going on at the time, since I was five. But now, I understood.

Now I was twelve. Twelve, an only child, and no mother. My mother was killed that night by a raid from a neighboring kingdom. My father decided to avoid further death, he plan to marry their queen. I was going to meet her tonight. But for now, I hid in the forest. I just wanted some peace from the hectic castle life.

The forest was quiet, just the way I like it. I began singing.

"I'm wishing for the one I love,  
To find me today,  
I'm hoping,  
And I'm dreaming of,  
The nice things he'll say." (Not owned by me! It's Disney's!)

"That's a lovely voice you've got there," a boy's voice from behind me said.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "I didn't think anyone was here."

"Who are you?"

"I'm, well..." I trailed off. I didn't know if I could trust this stranger.

"I'm Prince Ferdinand," he said, plucking down an apple from one of the trees. He took a bite. "These apples are juicy, don't you think?"

"Um, you're a prince?" I asked, ignoring the question about apples.

"Yup."

"Well, I'm Princess Snow White."

"Snow White?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Is that your real name?"

"Everyone calls me that."

"I got to go now. Maybe I'll see you around." He tossed the apple to the ground.

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

I got butterflies in my stomach. Meeting my new mom for the first time. Would she be nice? Would she be kind? Would she be cruel? Before I could think anymore, she arrived. Our front doors opened, and a beautiful woman walked in. She was gorgeous. She had long flowing black hair and her face was just beautiful beyond words. But it looked like a smile never crossed her face.

"I'm Queen Grimhilde."

"Is that your first or last name?" I asked. My father shot me a look of warning.

"Does it matter?" the queen roared. I shrunk behind my dad.

* * *

I didn't speak for the rest of the evening; quietly sipping my soup. The queen wasn't nice, she was not mean either. She was just cranky, I guess.

At nighttime, I thought about Prince Ferdinand. There was something about him that I really liked. Wait, did I have a crush on him? I barely knew him! I hope I see him again.

* * *

I thought of that girl, Snow White. Was she thinking of me? She was so cute, I had a major crush on her. I thought about when I'd see her again. Then I got an idea.

"I'll sing her a song!" When I'd met her, she was singing. I'll sing her a song in return. "But what can I sing about?"

* * *

We were celebrating at a party after the wedding. Everyone was dancing, and I was half-enjoying myself. I looked around for my father and his new wife. They were no where to be found. I decided to look for them.

"Dad?" I called out for him. "Dad?" I heard footsteps.

"Snow White, dearie!" my step-mother called. "I found your father he's dead."

"He's what?!"

"Dead."

"No, no! He can't be dead! Where is he?"

"Over there!" she pointed to the end of the hall.

I ran down the hall and found my father's lifeless body. "Dad..." I cried into his body. "I lost mother, and now you." I whispered the next part. "All I have is _her."_

My step-mother ran in. "Oh, Snow White, how sad is this? The night of our wedding and he's dead," she said rather coldly.

"What did you do?" I said quietly.

"What did you say?"

"What did you do?!" I yelled.

"My, you're rude! Weren't you taught manners? Well, better sooner than later." As she said that, the guards came in. "Take her to her room. And take the body to be buried."

"You're not even going to let me see him buried? You're a monster!"

"Lock her in her room, _now._"


	2. Chapter 2: The Maid in the Forest

After my step-mother secured her position as queen, she forced me to do maid work. I tried looking on the bright side of things, but doing it was hard. Thankfully, I was able to escape from time to time to the forest. It was mostly for a break from her clutches; deep down though, I longed to see Ferdinand again. I doubted it though, he was a prince. I knew how hard it was to sneak past the guards.

Today, I was fortunate enough to relax in the forest. I saw an apple tree and was reminded of Ferdinand. I grabbed one, and took a bite. It was juicy.

"By that look, I guess you do like apples," a voice said. I gasped and turned around.

"Oh, Ferdinand, I was wondering if I'd ever see you again."

"I was wondering the same thing. So how's it been?"

"Well, my father's dead, and now I have to work as a maid for my step-mother."

"Maybe it'd been better if I hadn't asked, huh?"

"It's fine. So what have you been up to?"

"Just writing a song for you."

"A song for me? Why?" I asked him

"Because when I met you, you were singing," he said, and I was reminded of that day we met.

"That doesn't mean you have to write me a song. You're too kind."

"I feel it's the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Okay... Well, it was nice seeing you again."

"What? I find you again, and you leave?"

"I'm sorry, but my step-mother is cruel. Who knows what she'll do if she finds out I'm missing. I guess I can give you something." I walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's hope we'll meet again. I smiled and returned to the castle.

* * *

I returned back to my old home, the castle. I went upstairs to my step-mother's room to clean it, but heard her talking to someone. I was about to leave, when I heard her say a spell.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" she chanted. I was shocked, I never knew she dealt with the black arts. Another voice boomed through the room.

"You are, of course, my queen. Anyone fairer would be obscene."

I tried getting a peak of who was talking. Then I saw who it was. A face on the mirror! How was that possible? I gasped, but covered my mouth, so she wouldn't hear me. I tiptoed away to my room. Who knows what she'd do if she knew I had listened in on her doing the black arts.

My room was smaller now. It was in the servants quarters, instead of the royal quarters. I didn't mind, there was nice servants. They weren't like my step-mother or the guards. One of the maids was my age, Victoria. She had dark hair like me, and missed my father too. He treated the servants better than my step-mother.

"Hey, I thought I heard you," Victoria said, coming into my room.

"Hey, Victoria," I greeted her.

"What's wrong? Your face is as white as a ghost!"

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's not exactly easy to talk about."

"Hmm, okay... I won't pressure you. So how are you?"

"I saw Ferdinand again."

"You did?" she asked, her eyes widened with interest.

"I would've stayed longer, but I didn't want to get in trouble with our queen."

"Good choice, but too bad you couldn't stay with him longer."

"I have an idea, next time I see him, I'll tell him to meet me at night. I'll sneak out, and then we can talk longer."

"Is he cute?"

"Yeah, he's got dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. He's also so kind. He's writing me a song."

"He is? Why? I mean, it's nice, but why?"

"He said it's because he met me when I was singing."

"That doesn't mean he has to write you a song."

"I know, but it's a kind gesture," I said, my voice getting softer when I thought about him.

"I should go now, it's getting dark," Victoria said, leaving, but turned back around. "I'll help you sneak out tomorrow, maybe lover boy will be there." She gave me a wink and left.

I stared out my window, and thought of Ferdinand. I wondered when I will see him again.

* * *

I looked around the corner. I motioned to Victoria that everything was clear.

We were trying to make it easy for me escape, so I could see Prince Ferdinand. We had to make sure the idiot guard was on duty; it'd be easier.

"Hey, George!" Victoria called to him.

"Oh, uh, huh?" he responded. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I just really wanted to talk to you, Georgie," she said, stroking his chin. He blushed, but returned back to his "serious" guard face.

"I shouldn't be talking to a maid."

"But I'm not a maid."

"What? Yes, you are, I've seen you work before."

"I'm not a maid for the next ten minutes. I'm on break."

"Oh, I really shouldn't..."

"Yes, you should," she turned him away from me. Then she waved me on. I quietly rushed past the guard, and mouthed, "thank you" to Victoria.

* * *

"Ferdinand, are you there?" I shouted, looking for him. "Please, tell me you're here."

"I was thinking you'd come back again," his charming voice said.

"Oh, Ferdinand!" I hugged him, but quickly pulled back, because I hadn't expected myself to do that. I don't think he thought I'd do that either; his face was a little unsure. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay, just wasn't expecting a hug," he said.

"I can't stay long," I informed him.

"Dang it, you can't keep doing this to me, Snow," he complained.

"Can you come tonight?"

"Tonight? Why?"

"So we can talk longer than we usually do. I enjoy spending time with you; I can only do it at night though. When my queen will be asleep."

"Hmm, okay. See you tonight." This time he gave me a kiss on the cheek. He then disappeared into the woods, leaving me touching my cheek where he'd kissed me.

"Hehe, yeah, see you tonight..." I trailed off, standing dumbfounded for a moment, but remembered that I had to get back to the castle.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could to the castle. I went to find Victoria, to see if she was still distracting the guard. I did find Victoria, in the clutches of my step-mother.

"Snow White, I presume you put this maid up to some shenanigans?" my step-mother asked me. My eyes widened in fear.

"I'm sorry, my queen. I won't do it again."

"I'll make sure that you don't, this maid will hang in the morning."

"What?!" I shouted, shocked.

"I can't have you sneaking off again, can I?"

"Please, you don't have to do this!"

"I have to, you brought this on upon yourself."

"I won't do it again, just don't hang her!"

"Snow White, stop arguing with me! Guards! Take this _maid _to her room," the queen said, making sure the word, "maid," was said sharply. She wanted to remind me I wasn't a princess anymore, just a mere maid.

"Victoria, I'm so sorry," I sobbed.

"It's okay, Snow," she replied sadly.

The guards grabbed me and threw me into my room. I sat on my bed and cried.


	3. Chapter 3: A Promise

Victoria was hung, and I was forced to watch. I felt horrible, this was all because of me! I'd gotten to talk to Victoria before she was hung.

* * *

"I'm so sorry," I wept. Victoria reached through the bars and touched my shoulder.

"No, Snow, stop blaming yourself," Victoria said. "It's _her _fault, not yours."

"I can't forgive myself though."

"Okay, you know what I want as my dying wish?"

"What? I'll do anything!"

"You meet Prince Ferdinand, and you leave this place; not yet though."

"Why not?"

"She's got a close eye on you right now. Wait for the right moment, then run. Run until you leap into his arms."

"Yeah, yeah, I will, Victoria. I promise you I will."

"Thanks, and after that, you can forgive yourself," Victoria said with a sigh. We tried hugging one another, but it's hard to that when bars are in the way.

* * *

"Snow!" I shouted her name. I was in the forest at night, like she had told me to do. "Damn, where is she?"

The forest was dark and it looked like something out of a nightmare. It gave me the chills. I had a frightened look on my face for a second, but if she came out of nowhere, I didn't want to look like a coward. I quickly returned to my "heroic" face.

_Did she stand me up? _I thought. _No, she wouldn't, she's not like that. Something terrible must've happened._

I decided to search for her, in all of the castles in the land. There were many, but I'd find her. I had to make sure she was all right.

* * *

A year had passed, and I was alone. I sometimes talked to the birds, but I'm not crazy. If I hadn't been able to talk for two years, I'd have gone mad. I still cleaned the castle and did maid work. I tried not to get on my step-mother's bad side. I did as Victoria had told me, wait for the right moment. I felt bad that I had stood up Ferdinand, but surely he would understand.

I walked to my step-mother's chamber glumly. I had planned to clean it, because mt step-mother told me I had to clean it everyday.

I cleaned the floors, changed the sheets on the bed, and made the windows shine. Then I spotted the mirror, the one with the face.

"You're an odd mirror aren't you?" I whispered. "Why does the queen want to be the fairest in the land?" Even though I hadn't cast a spell, its face appeared again.

"Oh!" I gasped.

"Our fair queen wants to be fair, because she believes beauty is the true power," it said in its slow, monotone voice.

"You didn't speak in rhymes," I questioned.

"Neither did you."

"What if there was someone fairer than her?"

"They would perish."

"Why?" My eyes widened, would she actually do that? Just because someone was prettier than her? She would, actually.

"She sees them as a threat." The face on the mirror slowly began to dissolve. I left the room quickly, so she wouldn't ask why I was staring at her mirror.

* * *

The closest castle to the forest was King Isaac's home. I thought maybe Snow White's step-mother had remarried. It was better to take a look than to skip it.

The castle was mostly stone blocks, it had a traditional castle design. A wooden bridge that lead to the door.

I rode on my horse to the front of the castle where the guards were. There was only two, a tall, thin one and a younger one.

"And who would you be?" the taller one asked.

"Prince Ferdinand."

"Oh, our highness is expecting you," he said. They ushered me in. Past the front was an open space. It was huge, I couldn't imagine what the inside looked like.

"Are you Prince Ferdinand?" a girl's voice asked.

"Hmm?" I turned around and saw a blonde girl. She wore a dark purple dress, which looked nice compared to her green eyes.

"I'm Princess Felicia," she greeted. "It's nice to meet you. Let me show you where your horse can be kept. Don't worry, it'll be feed and cleaned."

I got off my horse, and she lead me to the stables. My horse was taken from the stable keeper. I tried seeing if I could spot Snow White. I didn't.

"Shall we go inside?" Felicia asked.

"Lead the way," I said.

The inside of the castle was huge, as I thought. There was stairs that lead to the upstairs. The room was more of a hallway, there There was tapestry near the large doors, which I assumed was where the king and queen ruled.

"This is where my parents, our Majesties, are," Felicia pointed to the door. "They're dying to meet you."

She opened the doors and we walked along the long red rug that lead to the king and queen.

"Good afternoon, your Majesties," I bowed.

"You may arise," the king said. He had red hair and wore a red cloak. The queen was petite and had blonde hair, like her daughter.

"What is the meaning of this visit? You didn't state it in your letter," the king asked. I had sent a letter in advance, so they would know I was coming. It'd be ridiculous if I told them I was looking for a maid; I had to think of something else.

"Uh, just business," I replied. The queen's eyes lit up. I don't know why though.

"Felicia, would you please show our guest to his room?" the queen asked her daughter.

"Of course, mother," Felicia said to her. Felicia then turned to me. "Follow me."

We left the king and queen, we went up the stairs. There was a long corridor of doors. It was dark and the only source of light was the occasional lanterns. Felicia was silent the whole time, until we reached my room.

"This is where you'll be staying," Felicia informed me. We walked inside the room, and she closed the door. "Prince Ferdinand?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I know this is random, but is the outside world like?"

"Why?"

"My parents never let me leave, and it's so dull here. Hearing stories about the outside world would at least keep me sane."

"Well, uh, I don't know what to say."

"Say anything," she pleaded.

"Could you be more specific?"

"Oh, nevermind then."

"I'm sorry, I've never been asked that before."

"It's fine,"Felicia said. She turned to leave. "You will be joining us for dinner, right?"

"I guess," I replied.

"Sit next to me, 'kay?" She smiled, and before I could respond, she left.

* * *

For dinner we had, roast beef, vegetables, and a bunch of other sides. I sat next to Princess Felicia, as she had requested.

"So, Prince Ferdinand, what exactly is your business?" the king asked. Damn it! I hadn't thought about that.

"Uh, well..." I tried thinking of something quickly.

"Oh, I get it!" the queen shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you think it is, my love?" the king asked his wife.

"You want to marry our daughter, so our kingdoms can unite!"

"Oh, I see. You fancy our daughter!" the king clapped. Felicia blushed and looked over at me. She took my hand.

"I will see to it that you two spend more time together," the king said with a smile on his face. He was getting excited about this. "We haven't had a suitor for our daughter yet."

"How old is she?" I asked.

"Marrying age, fourteen," the king replied. "Is that a problem?"

"No, just wondering."

"Well, please, tell us all about yourself, Prince Ferdinand," the queen said. "I want to get to know my future son-in-law!" She and the king laughed. I tried smiling, but it was hard. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

"How do you ride this thing?!" Princess Felicia screamed. She'd never ridden a horse before.

"Pull back on its reigns, so it'll stop!" I told her. She pulled them and the horse came to a quick stop.

"I can't do this," Felicia said shaking.

"Here, ride with me," I said.

"What?"

"Or would you rather ride by yourself?"

"I guess so."

I swung my leg over the back of the horse. I sat behind Felicia.

"Okay, I'm going to show you how to ride correctly."

"Okay."

I was only doing this, so they wouldn't kick me out. I had to see Snow White was here. But I was beginning to think that she wasn't here. The queen was nice and Princess Felicia never mentioned a sister. Maybe she didn't know she had a sister. I also didn't want to make enemies with the king. I didn't want to say I'd come for another girl, that'd upset anyone.

After an hour, we got off the horse and relaxed on a patch of a green field.

"Thanks for a great day," Felicia thanked.

"You're welcome, princess," I said. "Hey, do you have a sister?"

Felicia looked at me funny.

"Oh, no! It's not like that. I was just wondering if you're an only child."

"Yes, I am."

I guess I'm at the wrong place. I don't think the queen is evil. I sighed.

"Hey, Felicia, I don't mean to be rude, but I have to be going soon."

"Why?"

I hated lying to her, I liked her as a friend. She was the only friend I had, besides Snow White.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"That's why you asked if I had a sister?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I think she's in danger."

"Oh," Felicia sighed.

"I have to find her, to make sure she's okay. I haven't seen her in a year. Just don't tell your father, he might get mad."

"Okay, I'll keep it a secret, if, you take me along."

"What?"

"Take me along. I've never seen the world outside of this castle and this field. If you take me with, I'll tell father it didn't work out."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll tell him the truth."

"You're devious."

"Just good at getting what I want. Well, except one thing."

"Okay, I'll take you along, but it might be dangerous."

"I don't care, I'd rather have the time of my life, than be stuck here."

"Well, then, Princess, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4: Prince Ferdinand

I looked around for my step-mother. No sign of her. I tiptoed into her room, I had another question for the mirror.

"Mirror? Mirror, are you there?" I whispered. His face appeared on it.

"Hello, again," it greeted.

"I have another question, if it isn't too troubling."

"Proceed."

"What's Prince Ferdinand doing right now? I miss him so much," I said, thinking of his charming smile.

The mirror dissolved into an image. When I saw Prince Ferdinand, I lit up. Then I saw him with another girl. They were walking through the forest together, with a horse walking behind them.

"I guess he got over me," I sighed. Then I heard Ferdinand speak.

"Snow White is beautiful and she's amazing. Wait till you meet her!"

"Is this what the rest of world is like? Flooded with trees and dark?" the girl complained.

"No, it also has people like Snow White. I hope she's alright."

"I'm sure she's in a better place than this."

The image faded away, and the mirror turned back to normal.

"Thank you, I thought there for a moment he'd forgotten about me, but he's trying to find me!" I smiled. "I love him so much." I gasped. Had I just admitted that?

* * *

"Look there's a town up ahead," I said.

"Is it like this forest?" Felicia asked.

"No, it's clean, sort of."

"It's better than this mud filled nightmare."

"You hungry?"

"I guess, why?"

"We're going to a pub."

"A pub?"

"It's a place to eat and rest."

"Is the food good?"

"Not as good as what you're used to."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

We reached Fishin' Gordon's Pub, and I tied my horse to the post outside the restaurant. Felicia and I ordered roast beef with mashed potatoes.

"How is it?" I asked Felicia after she had eaten her food.

"Uh, it's decent?"

"Yeah, it's not like that castle food, huh?"

"I'll get used to it. Maybe."

"Shall we continue to the next town and then get a room?"

"Uh, what?"

"A hotel."

"Again, what?"

"It's where you pay to stay a night."

"Okay...Whatever, let's go."

We paid and were about to leave when a large, portly man stepped in our way.

"What's a pretty lady like you hanging around with a man like this? He looks like a girl," the man laughed.

"If you could excuse us," I said to him, ignoring his insult. But the man pretended not to hear me.

"What will it take to get you to come with me?" the man said to Felicia.

"Uh, actually I just want to leave," Felicia said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh, come on."

"Move."

* * *

"I will, with you," the man laughed. Felicia was beginning to get angry.

"That was the _lamest _line I've ever heard," she told him. "Now, go find someone who is actually stupid enough to think you're charming."

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I said, you're not getting this!" Felicia shouted and then picked up a cup of beer and threw it in his face.

"You shouldn't have done that, pretty lady." He swung a punch, but she ducked just in time.

"No, you shouldn't have done that!" Felicia retorted. She kicked him below the belt. I winced.

"I think we should go," I suggested. Then Felicia and I rushed to my horse. We rode off, laughing.

"I didn't know you could do that!"

"I didn't either!" Felicia said, excited. "I can't believe I just did that! This is what it must feel like to live!"

* * *

We rented a room with two beds. It was night and I was tired; already laying on my bed, but I don't Felicia was.

"My first day out in the real world, and it was great. Getting hit on by a sleazy man wasn't the highlight, but still it was so exciting," she said.

"I can't believe you're excited about this," I did a light laugh.

"What's your life like?"

"Hmm?"

"What was your life like, before me?" Felicia asked. I sat up.

"Before you, huh?"

"Yeah, I want to get to know you."

"Well, my father and mother are typical parents. They cared for me, they fed me, and made sure I grew up fine."

"That's it?"

"I guess, not much."

"Well, good night." Felicia hopped into bed and closed her eyes to sleep.

I started thinking of my life at the castle.

* * *

"Listen, Ferdinand," my brother told me. "I'm going away for awhile, and mother and father will talk badly about me, but don't think of my differently."

We were outside, near the beach. My brother and I hung out here when we needed a break from everything, or just want to be alone.

"Why?" I asked. I was only ten at the time, and my brother was fifteen.

"I'm joining a group that our parents don't approve of."

"Don't leave."

"I have to, I'm no longer welcomed here," my brother said. He hugged me and then left. Just like that. I cried, because my brother was the only person I could talk to. My parents are great, but talking to them about life felt weird.

"Who needs you anyway," I said to myself. I threw a rock into the water, because I didn't know how else to get rid of my anger.

* * *

My eyes shot open. It had been a dream. It'd happened so long ago, I'd almost forgotten it.

I looked through the window, it was morning.

"Looks like you're finally awake," Felicia said. "Ready to find your _true love?_"

"She's not my true love."

"You're trying awfully hard to find her though."

"I'm just checking up on a friend."

"Right...So where are we going today?"

"Queen Grimhilde's castle. It's the next closest one to the forest where we met."

"Why don't you just go to that forest and wait for her?"

"I tried for a year, but no success. I think she's in trouble."

"Well, let's go, true love only comes around once," Felicia teased.

"She's not my true love!"

* * *

"What's this? A prince is visiting? I have no heirs, except _her_. But no one knows about her," my step-mother said in her room. I felt bad for spying on her again. She'd had just gotten a letter from a prince. Was it my prince? I hoped so. _  
_

I heard her walking towards her door, so I pretended I was just passing by.

"Oh, Snow White, I was looking for you," my step-mother said.

"What for, my queen?"

"Come with me."

"Yes, my queen," I said and followed her. She lead me down to the dungeon. She was locking me up, but I followed her still. If I tried resisting, she might kill me; I couldn't break my promise to Victoria.

She pushed me into one of the cell, and locked the door. I just sat there as she left. After she was gone, I cried a little. A chance to see my prince and she locks me up.

"Save me, my prince."


	5. Chapter 5: Snow White's Request

"Greetings, I'm Prince Ferdinand and this is my companion, Felicia," I told Queen Grimhilde.

"Good to meet you, your highness," Felicia greeted her.

"Yes, come on in," the queen said. Her voice was evil sounding. I pretty sure this is Snow White's step-mother.

"Keep an eye out for a dark haired maid," I whispered to Felicia. She nodded in response.

"You won't be staying long will you?" the queen asked.

"Not long."

"Good."

* * *

I looked at Prince Ferdinand and Queen Grimhilde, both of them were turned away. I decided to look around the castle for his love. I was a little disappointed that he had a love already, but I just thought I might find someone else.

I tried finding the servants' quarters. I found a small corridor, I assumed it was the right place. I knocked on one of the doors. It swung open and I was greeted with an older lady.

"Uh, hello, I'm Felicia," I greeted. She just stared at me. "Well, um, do you know a Snow White?"

"What 'bout 'er?"

"Where is she?"

"Don' know, don' care."

"Thanks for you time." I went to the next door, again no such luck. None of the maids seemed to know or care.

"Well, where could she be?" I thought aloud. I thought maybe she was cleaning something.

I check all the rooms on the main floor, no luck. I saw there was a basement. "She's got to be down there."

I ran down the stairs, there was only a dungeon. I stayed silent, usually there's guards, but he was asleep. I sighed, if I find her, this day will be the luckiest day ever.

I heard someone crying and ran towards the noise. It was a girl wearing a maid's outfit and had dark hair, just like Ferdinand had described his love.

"Snow White?" I asked. She jumped.

"Oh, hello."

"Hi, are you okay? I heard you crying."

"No," she said glumly.

"You're the girl Prince Ferdinand talks about right?"

"Wait, you're that girl who was in the forest with him."

"How do you know about that?"

"Uh, nevermind that."

"Where's the keys?"

"No, don't."

"What? Why? Your prince is here."

"I have to wait until he comes for me."

"He has though."

"No, you came for me, and it's not the right moment."

"Not the right moment?"

"It just doesn't feel right, I don't know why."

"Why can't you just come with me?"

"I can't, it's part of a promise I made. She said I had to wait for the right moment."

"A promise? Your true love is here!" I said, confused. This girl wasn't making any sense.

"Please, don't tell him I'm here."

"What?"

"Don't let him know I'm here, until the time is right."

"The time is right!"

"No, it's not," she said. "Just don't tell him."

"Okay, sure. I won't, even though he's come all this way for you."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you're a real catch."

"I can't leave, now go."

I couldn't believe her. How could she give up her true love like that? I went up the stairs and went to find Prince Ferdinand. I decided to do as Snow White had asked, I wasn't going to tell him that she was here. Why she wanted me to do that, I don't know. It made no sense, if my true love had come, I'd run straight to him.

"Oh, hey, Felicia," Ferdinand said. He met me at the top of the stairs. Then he leaned in closer to my ear. "Did you find her?"

"No, she's not here. None of the maids knew her."

"Oh," Ferdinand sighed. He backed away from me. "Guess we should get going, huh?"

"Yeah," I said. I hated lying to him, but at least I would get to spend more time with him. I knew that when he reunited with Snow White, he'd leave me behind. I wouldn't blame him though, if I was in love, I'd probably do the same.

What killed me the most though, was the look on Ferdinand's face. It was so solemn, and it was all my fault. I wanted to cry, but he might know that I had lied to him.

* * *

I was devastated that I hadn't found Snow White at Queen Grimhilde's castle. I thought I'd found the right place. The queen was rude, and she wasn't married. She was like that from what I'd heard.

I walked in silence with Felicia walking behind me. We were back in the forest, it was dark, green, and quiet.

"I'm sorry that you didn't find your girl," Felicia said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, thanks," I said in a distant tone.

"I'm sure you'll find her," she said, trying to help.

"Yeah."

"Don't be glum, it's not the end."

"I know, I just thought I'd found the right place."

Felicia went silent for a moment.

"Guess not," she said so quietly, it was almost a whisper.

* * *

I was finally let out of the cell. I sat in my room once more. Why had I told that girl I didn't want to leave? There was this feeling in my gut that it wasn't the "perfect moment." Victoria had told me to wait for that, and I'd promised her. I won't break a promise just like that.

Then there was a knock at my door.

"Oh, come in," I said. The old lady next to my room came in.

"What ya gotten 'urself into?" she gripped.

"What?"

"Some 'irl was 'ooking for ya."

"Oh, she was just bothering me."

"Well, tell 'ur friends 'o keep away from me. I don' wanna be bothered."

"Will do, sorry."

She then left and complained under her breath. I sighed. I don't know when or if they'll be coming back.

* * *

"Hey, look at this!" Felicia exclaimed.

"What?" I had tried getting over another failed trip to a castle. Felicia was actually succeeding at cheering me up.

"It's a cave."

"What about it?"

"Shh, listen!"

We went silent. There was a light breathing that emitted from the back of the cave.

"It might be a bear, be careful, Felicia," I warned her.

"I just want to see it, I've never seen one before."

"Felicia, don't. Animals are unpredictable."

"It's sleeping, what can it do?"

"Uh, wake up?!"

"I just want one peak."

"Felicia, stop!"

But I couldn't stop her, she tiptoed into the cave. I didn't dare venture after her. I'd heard what bears do to people who disturb them.

"You should really check this out, Ferdinand!" Felicia called from the cave.

I decided to stop being a coward and go after her. I planned to grab her, jump on my horse, and ride off as fast as I could.

I saw the bear from the little light that crept in. It rolled in its sleep. I grabbed her by her shoulders. She gasped. Damn it! I hadn't thought of that.

I slowly walked out of the cave while still holding Felicia by her shoulders. I kept an eye on the bear. It began to stand up.

"Uh, Ferdinand?" Felicia whispered back to me.

"Just be quiet," I whispered back.

The bear stretched and began to turn around. I walked out a little faster. Finally we reached my horse, and jumped on quickly.

"Hang on," I whispered loudly. It was like a scream from far away, not just how people regularly talk.

I kicked the sides of the horse hard, and it dashed off. I looked back at the cave. The bear peaked its head out of the cave with a dazed look on its face. Then it retreated back into his home. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Felicia, don't ever do that again, okay?" I told her.

"Yeah, at least I saw a bear?" she said, she was trying to find the right thing to say.

"Next time you're going to be like, 'Oh, a dragon! Let's pet it and call it Fluffy!'"

"Hey, I didn't want to call it Fluffy."

"So, wait, you'd pet a dragon?"

"Well..."

"Oh, you're impossible!"


	6. Chapter 6: A Witch's Magic

I looked over the cliff. I was waiting on my horse. I was looking for someone.

"Do you think that bear is still back at the cave?" a girl's voice asked.

"Yeah, I saw it go back in," a familiar voice said.

Then I saw who it was. A boy and a girl riding on a horse. The boy had brown hair and the girl had blonde hair.

I waited until there were ahead of me before taking off.

"Ferdinand, time to say hello to your older brother."

* * *

"What's the next castle?" Felicia asked. We'd gotten another hotel room, and were discussing where to go next.

"Looks like Queen Lillian's castle."

"Never heard of her."

"Yeah, from what I've heard, she's a shut in," I told her. "She doesn't talk with other kingdoms. She barely has one herself, but I'm checking every castle. I don't want to miss her."

"Oh, yeah, don't want to miss her," she said. She sounded like she was hiding something.

"You okay?"

"Yeah-no," she sighed and sat on her bed. "She told me not to tell you this."

"She? Do you Snow White?"

"Yes, she said it wasn't the right time. You're not supposed to know this though."

"Are you kidding me?"

"She's all right though."

"Okay, well, guess we have to go back."

"No, if we do, Snow White will know that I'd broken my promise and told you."

"I can't just leave her in the arms of that woman!" I shouted at Felicia. "I can't believe you."

"I'm sorry," Felicia apologized. "I'll leave you alone."

Felicia left the hotel room, leaving me alone. How could she do this to me? I thought we were actually becoming close. Seems like every one of my friends always hurt me someway.

* * *

I began crying. I'm terrible at keeping secrets.

"Are you all right?" a man's voice asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just crying a little."

"I'm Ethan."

"I'm Felicia."

"Felicia, nice name," Ethan complimented. "So, Felicia, do you know a Prince Ferdinand?"

That's an odd question.

"Why?"

"Do you?" Ethan stepped forward. He looked so similar to Ferdinand, but he had a beard, whereas Ferdinand didn't.

"Are you guys related?"

"He's my brother."

* * *

"My what?" I asked, half shouted.

"He says your his brother," Felicia said to me. She'd basically ran in, saying something about brothers and beards.

"And he looks just like you, except older. With a beard, and sexier," Felicia described.

"Uh, what?"

"Oh, nothing. Should I go get him?"

"Are you sure it's my brother? Did he say what his name was?"

"He said his name was Ethan."

"Ethan..." I trailed off. "Bring him in."

Felicia went to the door and opened it. In walked my brother, Ethan. He looked older than he did when he'd left me. He had more cuts, he was more muscular, and of course, his beard.

"Hey, Ferdinand."

"Brother."

We ran towards each other and bear hugged one another. Then we let go.

"So, Ferdinand, what are you doing outside of the castle."

"Trying to help a friend."

Ethan turned to Felicia. "She's his _true love_."

"Thought so," he said, turning back to me.

"She's not my true love!" I defended.

"Anyway, continue."

"Her name's Snow White. Her step-mother's evil, so I want to help save her. She's also a princess, so-"

"-you want to marry her," Felicia butted in.

"Would you stop that, please?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"So, yeah," I finished. "What have you been up to, Ethan?"

"Nothing much."

"'Nothing much?' You left me for five years to go do something. It can't have been nothing if mom and dad banished you!"

"Your brother was banished?" Felicia asked, but Ethan and I ignored her.

"Fine, you want the truth? I was working for the Queen."

"Working for which queen?"

"Queen Grimhilde."

"Why does that sound familiar?"

"She's Snow White's step-mother," Ethan said, looking away. I was shocked. Why would he work for a horrible person like that?

"Why would you work for her?"

"She promised me immortality if I worked for her for ten years."

"Wait, why were you banished?"

"Back then, she wasn't known as just a queen, she was known as the Witch Queen."

"Witch Queen?"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of her, thought knowing our parents, they didn't want you influenced by her. She's known for magic."

"She knows magic? How do we know she's not listening to us right now? Me, talking about saving her prisoner."

"I felt terrible when I thought about what I did to that poor girl, Snow White, and escaped when I could. Trust me, I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Okay, I believe you, for now. If you do anything fishy-"

"-I get it. I promise you, I'm not evil. I'm your brother."

* * *

We set off the next day for Queen Grimhilde's castle. Ethan knew some secret passages that we could sneak in through to get Snow White and save her.

Felicia rode with me, like usual, and Ethan had his own horse.

"Ferdinand, she might not go with you. She refused to leave last time," Felicia whispered to me, so Ethan wouldn't hear.

"Trust me, I just know she'll come with me. I'll kiss her to tempt her," I said, smiling. Felicia rolled her eyes.

"Castle is up ahead!" Ethan called back to us. Then we saw it, Queen Grimhilde's castle.

Ethan got off of his horse. "You two should leave your horse here. They don't fit in the secret passages very well. Plus, they make a little too much noise, what with their neighing and all." We then also got off our horse.

"Okay, you two, follow me and keep quiet. Her guards are evil, because they are told to be unforgiving and you get immortality Her guards are as ruthless as she is. She'd kill you in a second," Ethan said, snapping his fingers to emphasis his point.

"I think we got it," Felicia told him. "Can you just show us the way, so we can get in and out quickly?"

"Fine, let's go, but no snooty remarks along the way. Like I said, keep quiet or die."

Felicia and him had a small stare off before we actually went into the passages.

We went around the side of the castle, out of view from the guards. There was a small hole.

"You except me to fit in that?" Felicia whispered to Ethan.

"Well, you are a little chubby, aren't you?" Ethan insulted her.

"Oh, shut up. But you go in first. I won't have you looking up my skirt."

"Trust me, I wouldn't anyway."

Ethan climbed into the small hole, followed by me, and then Felicia. The hole was only a few feet long. On the other side was a room.

"Where are we?" I asked Ethan.

"In the dungeon, don't worry no one should be down here, so no guards."

"Wait, that girl, Snow White, was down here."

"She's back in her room. The queen only locked her up because of Ferdinand."

"Where is her room?" I asked him.

"Upstairs. Follow me, blend in, and just don't talk. That last one was for you Felicia," Ethan sneered at her. She gritted her teeth, but said nothing.

We ran up the stairs, and acted natural. Ethan walked straight for the stairs that lead to the next floor.

"Oh, Ethan, I was wondering where you were," a woman's voice said. An all too familiar voice said.

"My queen," Ethan greeted.

"What's this?" the queen asked, looking from me to Felicia. "Haven't I seen you two before? Prince Ferdinand?"

Ethan gulped, but kept a serious face.

"When did you come back here? Why, could it be you're here for your princess? Wait, Ethan, aren't you two brothers? How did you get him in here?"

Ethan just kept serious.

"You know what the punishment is for sneaking people in. Don't you?"

"Yes, my queen," Ethan answered.

"What is it?" Felicia asked, with wide eyes, obviously terrified. The queen looked at her.

"You want to know?" the queen said, then waved her hand. Felicia brought her hands up to her face.

"Why is it so dark?" Felicia panicked.

"What did you do to her?" Ethan shouted. Then he realized his mistake, because the queen then cast a spell on him. His face began to sag a little.

"Ethan..." I trailed off. His face had aged twenty years.

"Now what should I do to you?" the queen asked, turning to me.

"No, stop!" a young girl's voice yelled. I turned to see who it was, Snow White. "Leave him alone."

"How dare you speak out against me?" the queen snarled. "Guards get her."

"Run!" Snow White shouted.

Ethan grabbed Felicia and me, and ran back to the dungeon.

"Snow White!" I shouted. She reached her hand out, but was taken by the guards.

We managed to escape, and hopped on our horses. We rode back to the town where we'd stayed at a hotel.

"Ferdinand, where are we?" Felicia asked.

"What's wrong? Can't you see?"

"No, everything's dark."

"Did that witch blind you?"

"Ferdinand, I think so," Felicia said, crying. "What am I to do?"

"It's going to be okay."

"No, it's not. You're just saying that."

* * *

When we were finally safe, I looked at Ethan.

"What did she do to you?"

"She did what I feared most, aging. She made me age faster," he explained.

"So, how old are you now?"

"Too old."

"This is all my fault."

"No, it's not, it's that queen's fault."

"If we hadn't had gone there..."

"Stop it, you just save that girl."

"Please, Ferdinand? Do it for me, Ethan, and Snow White."

"What will happen to you two?" I asked them.

"We'll just have to live with it. I'll take Felicia with me, and we'll find somewhere to live. I'll help her," Ethan told me.

"Okay, I wish you two the best."

"Same to you."

Ethan helped Felicia onto his horse. Then he hopped on.

"Take care, brother."

I waved to him, and they both rode off. I was alone, but I was more determined now to get back my princess.


	7. Chapter 7: The Finale

After Felicia and Ethan left, I didn't know what to do. I had no ideas of how to rescue my damsel in distress, Snow White. And before I knew it, it was a year later. Even though it'd been a year, I was no where closer to getting my princess. I had been alone all those years, no word from Felicia or Ethan and I hadn't seen Snow White. That killed me the most.

One day I was relaxing under a tree that faced the castle where Snow White was trapped. I thought maybe I'd get an idea. My horse grazed on the grass nearby. I began humming a tune, a familiar tune from a while ago.

"One song, I have but...one...song..." I trailed off, then I remembered. I had been writing a song for Snow White.

While I thought about my song, I heard another familiar tune.

"I'm wishing (I'm wishing)  
For the one I love  
To find me (to find me)  
Today (today)  
I'm hoping (I'm hoping)  
And I'm dreaming of  
The nice things (the nice things)  
He'll say." (songs are owned by Disney, not me!)

It was from a distance away, but I knew whose voice that was, it was Snow White's. Her sweet and gentle voice had traveled from the castle, and landed on my ears.

I hopped on my horse and rode off to find her. Maybe now I could finally rescue her.

Her voice began becoming louder and louder until I saw her. She was singing into a well, which created an echo.

"I'm wishing (I'm wishing)," she sang. I had an idea of how to say hello. I'd sing along with her.

"For the one I love  
To find me (to find me)-"

"TODAY!" I cut in. She gasped and ran into the castle, but I kept singing. "Now that I found you, hear what I have to say!

"One Song  
I have but one song  
One song  
Only for you

One heart  
Tenderly beating  
Ever entreating  
Constant and true

One love  
That has possessed me  
One love  
Thrilling me through

One song  
My heart keeps singing  
Of one love  
Only for you."

**AN: None of the songs are mine, they're Disney's. I ended it like this because I thought it would be a good idea to stop where he makes his appearance. If you want to know what happens next, watch the movie! It's on Youtube, so if you have a chance go watch it. Hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
